Intermittent or Periodic Fasting have been reported to promote lifespan extension and provide a range of protective effects, including neural stem cell generation in the nervous system and protection against chemotherapy side effects or cancer progression. USC researchers have described the role of short-term fasting in the protection of normal but not cancer cells from chemotherapy. New results by L-Nutra and the Longo laboratory suggest that short-term fasting may also enhance immune function. Because short-term fasting cycles can exacerbate pre-existing malnourishment or low weight/BMI, are difficult for most people to follow, and are very unlikely to be recommended by physicians, L-Nutra is formulating fasting mimicking and enhancing diets(FMEDs) to be adopted periodically that are highly nutritive, but provide the beneficial effects of fasting.